The University of Washington Implementation Sciences Training Program (UW-ISTP) proposes to recruit and train a new generation of researchers focused on the science of dissemination and implementation. We will utilize our extensive experience in training multidisciplinary clinician scientists and our ongoing implementation science research programs as the foundation and source of this new K12 program focused on implementation science research. Our long term goal is to produce scientists with mastery of cutting edge implementation science (IS) methodology, grounded in a rich research environment that includes not only a critical mass of trainees and faculty, but also a robust opportunity to directly engage in ongoing research studies. The UW- ISTP will provide an unparalleled opportunity that provides the skills necessary to become independent clinician scientists whose impact will be on improving health at a population level. Drs. David H. Au, J. Randall Curtis and Bryan J. Weiner will serve as leadership for the UW-ISTP. These leaders marry 1) implementation science from the Department of Health Services, 2) established mentors within pulmonary and critical care medicine and health services, 3) robust research programs contained within the UW Department of Health Services, Division of Pulmonary and Critical Care Medicine, Cambia Palliative Care Center of Excellence (PCCE), and the VA Health Services Research and Development (HSR&D) Center of Innovation (COIN), 4) our multiple NHBLI funded T32 and VA post-doctoral fellowships. Our overall aims are to: 1. Provide scholars with multidisciplinary didactic and experiential training that will allow them to: a. Develop and use theoretical frameworks to advance the science of implementation b. Build implementation science methods expertise, including pragmatic interventions that incorporate the healthcare context c. Engage patients and operational stakeholders from research inception to completion d. Design and conduct studies to test theoretical IS constructs within research projects/programs e. Lead and evaluate the adoption and spread of evidence-based interventions into clinical practice, enterprise/health systems level solutions and policy 2. Engage K12 scholars in utilizing the world-class opportunities afforded by UW, Group Health Research Institute/Kaiser Permanente of Washington (GHRI/KPW) and the VA HSR&D. We will exploit existing opportunities from ongoing projects, existing data infrastructure, mentoring teams, real-world clinical settings and organizational and patient stakeholders. 3. Foster a critical mass of junior investigators interacting across T2-T4 translational scientists developing collaborations and facilitating productivity.